


Just Dance

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anxiety, Gen, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It's only a short video" Winwin reminded himself"The screen will be filled with nine dancers, no one will focus on you" he tried to comfort himself
Kudos: 2





	Just Dance

Winwin knew he wasn’t bad. Although he has never gotten professional dance experience before he has been learning choreographies, trying to improve himself even though he wasn’t planning on going anywhere with it for years in the comfort of his own bedroom. 

When he started college and saw that the dance club was one of the most active clubs in the school, the excitement he felt was extreme. He finally had chance to dance somewhere other than his own bedroom, maybe even join in some showcases.

He couldn’t start his school the way he wanted due to pandemic, being stuck in his room even more with the online lectures. He has still joined dance club nonetheless after they said they would be doing some online programs. 

Just a few weeks ago they announced an awareness project for disabled kids. They said that it was going to be a contemporary style dance and everyone was going to film on their own and send it. After everyone has sent they would put all the videos together and give it to the actual owner of the project, psychology club.

Contemporary was Winwin’s favorite dance style and it was the first project of the year. He wanted participate as much as possible so he gave his name when they asked for people to join. The group that was making the video got three classes to learn the choreography from a professional dancer who has been helping the club for the past few years.

During the classes, Winwin realized that the choreographies he tried to learn on his own through the years have actually given him so much advantage. He was one of the fastest ones to pick up the choreography so when the teacher was helping the others with the part they didn’t understand, he would be going through the moves trying to smooth them as much as possible.

On the last zoom session, when they were putting all pieces of the choreography together the teacher has asked Winwin specifically if he had any past experience with dance saying he was moving so smooth and feeling the emotion for a starter. Winwin didn’t exactly know what to say. He didn’t exactly have experience with dance but he has been workin on his own He has said something along the sides of “Not exactly but yeah, kinda” 

So yes, he was aware that he was better than most of the other students who were also participating in the project. He had eyes after all, he could see how most of them couldn’t match the song or how some of them clearly having trouble with the moves and connecting them smoothly. 

Still none of these facts helped him to feel better. He had to share his own video sooner or later but he couldn’t get himself to do it. He has tried for three hours nonstop, trying to get the perfect video. No not perfect, something he could be satisfied with and not make him cringe at the sight of his own movements through the screen. He had three hours of emptiness between the lectures for that day so he spent that whole time just for that three minute video. He would have gone for a few more hours if he had the chance but he had to attend his last lecture of the day.

However he spent almost all of the class time watching his videos trying to find the best out of them. The more he watched the videos the worse they become. He had to choose one way or another since there wasn’t much time left. He finally decided on one that had less amount of mistakes as well as seemed to be in sync with the music and quickly shared it trying not to think too much about it. 

Everyone’s dances were going to be on one screen so all of them were going to be small and not all the attention was going to be on him. He kept repeating these sentences in his brain, trying to calm himself. He didn’t have anything else to do other than sharing the video and waiting for the videos to be edited altogether. He spend rest of the night trying to focus on his assignments and not thinking about the project.

He checked the drive folder a few times for the new people who has posted and watched their videos. Every single time he had to fight against the urge to open his own video and watch it for the millionth time. He knew the more he watched it the worse it was going to seem to him so he tried to avoid doing that. 

However he still ended up doing it a few times, finding new mistakes every single time. He did this routine until he felt like his eyelids couldn’t hold themselves up anymore and closed his laptop to fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is me writing another one shot, putting my own feelings onto innocent human beings because I'm incapable of talking these things out with other people.


End file.
